Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
This story belongs to Really Big Hat {Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!} 01:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ~Isabella's POV~ I was sitting on the snow-covered ground at Phineas' house for a Christmas party, and everybody was there, well they were all inside, Phineas, Ferb, Candace Mrs. and Mr. Flynn-Fletcher, Jeremy, Baljeet, Buford, Juliette, Emma, my mom, Baljeet's parents, Buford's mom, Jeremy's mom, Suzy, Stacy, Jenny, Emma's Parents, Stacy's parents, Jenny's parents, even Pinky and Perry were there. It seamed that everybody was enjoying the party but me. I was sitting on the ground, my face saddened and hidden. This is the worst Christmas ever. I thought, saddly. So far, I've tried to get Phineas to notice me, but I ended up embarrasing myself by falling on my face by tripping over my own feet! I just wish that I could get Phineas to kiss me on Christmas, or at least notice me. Maybe I should just give up. Then all of the sudden, a sweet voice said my name and a gental hand touched my shoulder. "Isabella?" I looked up. It was Phineas, his eyes sweet and gental. "Are you okay." I nodded reluctantly and wipped the tears out of my face,sniffing. "Isabella tell me what's wrong." he said, trying to look at my face. I didn't let him and turned away from him. "I told you I'm fine." I said, half crying. Phineas got to his kness and gentally lifted my chin to where I looked at him. "Izzy, please. You're my best friend in the whole world, you can tell me anything." Tears were now running down my cheeks and I threw myself at him in a hug. "Phineas, I..." I trailed off, wondering if I should say it. "What Izzy?" I took a deep breathe, preparing myself for what I was about to say. "I love you." I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. There was a long silence, which was making me worried until I heard the words I longed for my whole life. "I love you too." I smiled, shocked. "R-really?" I asked, looking him in the eye. Phineas nodded as I hugged him again. "That's perfect." I whispered. Suddenly I heard a very slow song coming from Phineas' house. It was loud enough to be heard almost clearly from the backyard. "May I have this dance?" Phineas asked, giving me his hand. I smiled and took it. Life was absolutly perfect as me and Phineas danced to the rytheme of the song. It felt like the world was ours as we danced. When the song was finally over, Phineas took me inside and into the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked me. I smiled. "Sure." I said. Phineas gave me a snowman cookie with white sugar frosting. I took a bite and it was delicious. "Mmmm. Who made these?" I asked taking another bite. "Me." Phineas said, flashing me another perfect smile. "Oh, well that just makes it even better." I replied finishing the cookie. Through out the party, Phineas and I watched a Christmas movie, even after everyone left. It was about a girl who lived by herself and was a true romantic, and then, when she went to the coffee shope, she met a man there and they got to know each other pretty well enough, and he asked her to spend Christmas with him and his family and on Christmas Eve, around midnight, he proposed to her. It was a very touching movie. When it was done, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher came in. "Isabella, your mom called, she wants you home." I nodded, sliding off the couch. "Phineas, can you walk me home?" Phineas smiled "Of course." We walked across the street, and when we reached my house, Phineas stopped me before I could open the door. "Isabella, I had a great time." I said, looking at me with loving eyes. I smiled. "Me too." I looked up, and there it was. A litte leaf of mistletoe. We just stood there, speechless until Phineas leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was sweet and perfect. Almost like one from a romantic Christmas movie. I could practicly hear a song in my head. Oh the weather ouside is frightful, And the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned down low, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, How I hate going out in the storm! But if you really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying But as long as you love me so, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, How I hate going out in the storm! But if you really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! Let it snow! When the kiss broke, I was left in a trance. "...I gotta go." I finally said, giving Phineas one last hug and smile before walking into my house. Inside, my mom was sitting on the coach. "Hola Isa, how was the party?" I smiled dreamily and walked towards the stairs, leading to my room. "Perfect..." I whispered and walked to my room. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. "Best Christmas ever." The End Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Really Big Hat's Pages